ryunomakimonofandomcom-20200215-history
Fudo
Fudo is a 20yr old Jun Fan fighter from Zhànshì. He was raised as a disciple by a Jun Fan master who was so skilled with the Shadow techniques he was known as Kage Ryū (Shadow Dragon). At a temple that was legendary for the Kage-ken 影拳 - (shadow fist) Personality: Fudo has a laid-back personality, but he will often get serious when the time calls for it. Fudo was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger. Over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is really concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards comrades, but tends to trash talk every now and then. From a young age, he has been hailed a natural genius he is extremely serious and mature for his age, and has great self-control. In battle, he is able to stay relatively calm in most situations and carefully look at the situation at hand. He has excellent instincts, both on the battlefield and as a leader. When forced to make difficult decisions, he shows himself able to make a decision through keen observation and analysis. By his own admission, Fudo has spent most of his time focusing on improving his skills and almost no time at all on cultivating friends. Fudo also seems annoyed by those who use their martial arts skills to oppress people, especially those who proclaim that they are doing it in service of their lord. Fudo will often remark that there is no honor in serving a cruel tyrant. Powers & Abilities Fudo Sajinbaku Immobile sand cloud explosion – it is a sand could explosion that destroys the internal organs of the target without the least shaking in the punch Kage ga kikku 影がキック (Shadow Kick) – rapidly kicks opponent before knocking them to the ground with a powerful axe kick Kage-ken 影拳 - (shadow fist)– throws a barrage of fast punches at the opponent at the opponent before dealing a devastating uppercut shattering the opponents jawbone After obtaining the Ryū no makimono 龍の巻物 (scroll of the dragon) Shunkan Idō 瞬間移動 (instant movement) - high-speed movement ability that drives all of your chi into your feet. Ryū-ken 龍拳 - (dragon fist)– quickly gets within close range of opponent and then hammers them with a punch powerful as a dragon with a burst of charged energy released from fist. Ryū no jōshō 竜の上昇 - (rising dragon) - Slams the ground with fist to create a small super-nova’s in the form of a dragon made entirely of chi that tears through opponents unfortunate enough to get in its path Doragonzuparusuドラゴンズパルス (Dragons pulse) - is an ultra-powerful technique in which one drives Chi into one's arms and legs. The Chi itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from the body. The basis for the idea of the Dragon pulse comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By accessing the dragons pulse the user can surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own bodies. Anyone who activates this state will temporarily gain powers greater than a Dragon Warrior, but they will die if they maintain this state to long due to the excessive damage done to their bodies.